Optical bonding involves bonding two substrates together using an optically clear adhesive. An ideal bond does not include the presence of air pockets or other defects between the substrates. To prevent or hinder a formation of air pocket or other defects, the substrates must be bonded together to create a capillary effect of the adhesive sandwiched between the substrates.